1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and more particularly too a novel and improved vehicle sun blindness eliminator intended to protect a vehicle driver or passenger from the sun's rays in those areas not protected by the conventional sun visor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conditions proving hazardous to drivers are quite dangerous in vehicles in view of the possible personal and property damage and injury that can occur due to such conditions. One of the primary hazardous conditions which is experienced during sun-up and sun-down times of the day is that of poor visibility generated from the glare of sunlight shining directly into the eyes of the vehicle driver and thus affecting his vision. While conventional sun visors are provided as standard equipment on vehicles, they do not offer full protection as those areas when the sun is low in the sky are not shielded from the driver with the driver thus being forced to squint his eyes and drive with the best visibility he can obtain.